


花蝴蝶

by EuterpeRen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpeRen/pseuds/EuterpeRen
Summary: 少女追随少女的故事。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

1\.   
十岁之前她最爱干的事是追蝴蝶。夏天的草坪花开满地，招来一群蝴蝶采蜜。一场夜雨濡湿了空气，二十多度的阳光掀起热雾；金灿灿，绿茵茵。天气好得像是从没起过大雨，蝶翅扑撒下来的磷粉在闪光。  
从城堡的后花园能窥到艾莎房间的窗槛，窗底下没有花箱，暗色的边梃在玻璃墙面上围成一个个矩形的格心。她的姐姐，在多个本该午休却被她用来追蝴蝶的下午，从那扇常年被窗帘遮住的格窗里露出半截香槟色的脑袋，一旦被她注意到就匆忙缩了下去，像株被触碰的含羞草。最早发现艾莎会悄悄望着她时，她很快就爬上楼去敲艾莎的房门，大声嚷嚷着要艾莎出来玩，可对方从没回应过她。隔着一扇装有蓝色花纹的白门，门外的指节敲向木头，咚咚作响；一旦动作停下，再听不到一点声音。  
那是最可怕的沉默。  
起先是她费尽办法引诱对方开门：唱歌，跳舞，往门缝内塞玩具；告诉艾莎今天她偷偷叫厨师做了咸渍鱼派；后来发现这些都不管用时，她开始不安，随后又止不住地沮丧起来。她本不是什么擅长动脑筋的孩子，却为打开一扇门把能想到的方法全都试了一遍，可惜没有见效。那时她开始害怕艾莎这样是因为讨厌她，于是她从道歉到哭泣，哽咽地央求艾莎出来见她，门那边还是一点动静都没有。她说过对不起；发誓道有什么艾莎不喜欢她的地方就会立马改正；还尝试过绝食抗议——虽然只坚持了一下午。折腾过好一阵子后，她终于认定艾莎是不会为她打开房门了。最后一次从草坪跑上楼梯时，好几个夏天早就过了，那年的深秋里也再没蝴蝶的影子。她裹着秋大衣漫无目的地四处乱跑，站在姐姐房门前时早已大汗淋漓。她不会再敲门了，只是一屁股坐在门口望向走廊对边的窗外，几棵枫树被冷风吹得窸窣作响，叶片在痛苦地颤抖。  
一片枫叶从窗外飘落到她的鞋底，她伸手去捡，随后将它从门缝轻轻推了进去。那片叶有五个尖，脉络很早就变干了，嵌在脆弱的叶肉中间，摸起来有些硌手的粗糙。她吸了口气，稍稍顾虑地用额头抵住房门，指尖抠着门把手上的锁孔撇撇嘴，想告诉艾莎秋天快结束了，嘴边却说：“艾莎，我也好想见你。”  
如果真听到了一点声音，无论什么在响，她一定会继续再敲下去。艾莎或许和她一样，这次说不定，说不定就会为她开门。她想。可是对方没有，屋内安静得可怕。她知道艾莎就在房间里，她听到了她的话——就是听到而已，不作回答。这种刻意的无视冷漠得刺骨，像在说：“够了。”谁知道那天她哭得有多伤心，背靠着的房门也开始逐渐变冷，让她不由地缩成一团。被拒绝的理由想了无数个，没一个能让她满意到心服口服地被关在门口。思考让她头痛，最后她所幸不管了。不是所有事都得一探究竟，艾莎不想说，再怎么强硬的态度也无法让她挤出一个音节。  
冬天要来了，寒季无生机。以后不用再追蝴蝶了。她有些心寒地想。


	2. 2.

2\.   
没有任何事会保持一辈子。万事有始有终，就算神也要迎来自己的黄昏。挡在你面前的东西总有一天会消失，你所需要的只是一个契机。  
她早就不记得谁说过这句话了。人在头痛脑热时总是胡思乱想，零碎的语言在脑内嗡嗡作响，浆糊似地烂在一起，根本对不清谁说了什么话——算了，反正她也不是很想知道。这是她十三岁以来生的第一场大病，从毫无预兆的低烧起，越烧越烫；天旋地转，根本站不住脚。佣人们说这个冬天是近几年最凶悍的一场，大雪从仲夏便开始肆虐；城外的森林好几亩小桦树被厚厚的积雪活活压弯，城内昔日里活泼的安娜小公主也被这场大雪封杀在了床上。  
我没有。给我三层的巧克力圣代我立马就可以好。在她还有些意识的时候，她躺在床上有些费劲地对佣人们这么反驳道。或许她还能再凶巴巴地逞下强，可人人都知道她就是病了，大病一场，越病越重。她的高烧已经持续了两天，几乎没有进食，一直在睡觉。她有迷糊地听见佣人们说可怜的安娜公主，可她已经没力气再夸耀自己的身体有多强壮了。父亲和母亲都在床边看她，她听到了他们低压的声线。他们很担心，而她很抱歉，可她没办法说出来。糟糕透顶，她不喜欢身体不受支配的感觉。  
那天她做了很多个噩梦，但她都不记得内容，只知道感觉很糟糕；半夜她的意识被惊醒，可身体还在沉睡；唯一能记得的事是艾莎在深夜来过她房间。她没有亲眼看到艾莎，可她感觉到了，而且很确定。一个冰凉又柔软的触感轻轻碰在她额上，蜻蜓点水般温柔又迅速，她还没来得及反应那种感觉就消逝了。她很想看看姐姐现在的样子，可她的眼皮太沉了，完全无法睁开。  
床的一头稍稍凹陷了下去，一个清冷又难过的声音飘过她耳畔：“我也好想见你。”  
好陌生又好熟悉。她就坐在床头轻轻呢喃着她的名字：安娜。一遍又一遍，一次又一次。最后她沉默了冗长一段时间，有些发颤地说了声对不起，随后离开了。艾莎哭了。她当时也很想哭，她想叫对方不要走，就多陪她一小会，一小会儿便足够让她安然入睡；可她没法出声，也没法醒来。窗外的大雪依然还在呼啸，风声鼓鼓，室内却安静得吓人。她感觉自己被一丝凉意拥抱，那阵舒爽的低温平息了身上的病热；从额上开始，随着皮肤，慢慢融入发烫的身体里，很快带来慵懒的倦意。  
她做了与艾莎分开以来的第一个好梦：那是一个夏天，阳光赤金，时节正好。她站在后花园的草坪里，无数花蝴蝶在空中飞舞，翅膀上扑朔下来的磷粉似钻尘般熠熠生辉。她兴奋跑去接，艾莎拉着她躲在远处，告诫她磷粉有毒；她们拉着手在草坪上奔跑，欢笑着，惊叫着；弄丢了自己的麦穗状头饰；空中泛起的亮光似白昼的银河，闪耀又美好。  
城堡外持续好几月的大雪在她醒来时终于停了，阳光将整片大地照得金黄；她望着窗外屋檐上开始逐渐消融的冰柱，希望那个夏天可以永远不要结束。


	3. 3.

3\.   
这都不是她的本意。  
不是因为讨厌安娜才躲在房里一直不出来的。有多少次安娜在敲门时她差点就要打开门，门把手已经握了很久，最后的最后她还是忍住了没转下去。墙面上的冰晶在暗处幽幽地发出蓝光，寒彻心扉的冷色在每个夜晚几欲将她扼杀。她弄伤了自己的妹妹，四处结冰的房间时时刻刻都在提醒她：你该知道自己有多危险。  
出事的那晚无论何时想起都让她疼痛不堪。她亲眼看着她妹妹从自己做的雪堆上滚落，身体冷得似块冰，紧闭着双眼像是再也醒不来一样。她太害怕了，泪水再怎么努力想擦干还是不断不断地涌出；懊悔，伤心和自责像粘稠的浆液包得她密不透风，夺去她的呼吸。不想这么做的。希望和她快乐地生活在一起。明明相对而站却不能拥抱，一想到这里，她的鼻尖就开始发酸；所有苦涩全压在她的肩上，让她无法站立，最后只能坐在地上捂住嘴小声哭泣。  
偶然一次在后花园看到安娜在追蝴蝶，她小心翼翼地趴在窗沿，静静地望着对方在草坪上奔跑。安娜看起来很快乐，穿着最喜欢的那条浅绿色衬裙，奋力地挺直了还不到身旁佣人肩膀的身板，充满活力地晃动着双腿。那对红色短辫在空中跳舞，一个轻柔的转身就让她看到了那双宝蓝色眼睛；褐色的雀斑洒落在安娜有些发红的鼻梁，双颊和细窄的双肩上；活蹦乱跳，天真烂漫，像一只小鸟。她希望安娜能一直像这样开心下去。  
往后的很多个午后都能在后花园发现安娜的身影，而她自从被安娜发现后没少听过自己房间的大门咚咚作响。她沉默着听过安娜很多句话，其中大半都让她很想哭，特别是安娜开始向自己道歉，那个时候她已经很控制不住自己了；可坐在门后，她知道自己不可以开门，不可以哭出声，不可以再失控；一直以来她都做得很好，直到最后一次安娜从门缝丢进来一片枫叶，随后说：“我也好想见你。”  
前功尽弃了。她没办法止住流泪，双手把嘴捂得生痛，门上慢慢开始结霜。堵在喉咙的那句我也是像是灌了铅一样沉重不堪，压得她胸口发闷。她命令自己赶快忘掉这一切，可她做不到，之后的好几年内安娜的话成了她每个夜里辗转反侧的新理由。当她十六岁那年听到安娜病了，病得很重时，她再也忍受不了了，在一个深夜里背着所有人去看她；就轻轻地坐在对方的床头，默不作声地打量着安娜烧得通红的脸颊，随后在对方额上小心翼翼落下一吻。很长一段时间她不知道该说些什么，最后只是叫安娜的名字，终于说了句对不起——一句很早之前就想说的话。  
她想起小时候一起玩的场景。她们拥有一块雪地，上面永远铺满了漂亮的微型冰雕。安娜拿着公主和王子；她拿着英雄和仙子，对未来没有任何概念，充满着各自的设想，兴奋又期待地讨论着长大的事。母亲抱着她们俩，父亲站在一旁端着一支蜡烛，笑着说会为她们俩准备全世界最棒的成人礼。到时候举国欢庆，大小邻国的重要人物都会来参加。最有名的乐师为她们奏曲，最厉害的画师为她们作像；一同来庆祝她们变成大人了。  
可长大真是一件值得庆贺的事吗？  
十四岁时她来了初潮。那天晚上父亲特意来房间为她准备了一个小蛋糕，草莓味的，上面插了根很长的蜡烛。她以为自己要死了，哭得双眼浮肿；但因为他从来不允许她晚上吃东西，这次他破格纵容，所以她毫不客气吃得满嘴奶油。  
父亲说：“每个女孩都会有这种经历，不是坏事。它的出现说明你长大了，是件值得庆祝的事。”  
房里没开灯，从蛋糕上取下来的蜡烛安静地燃烧，火苗把他的脸照成了橙色。他坐在她旁边摸着她的头，见她没反应，于是他用脸上的胡须刮她的脸。她控制不住笑着把他推开，他告诉她：“宝贝，长大是件值得高兴的事。”  
他说，你会变得越来越成熟。会开始打扮自己，开始爱漂亮，开始有喜欢的人。这种感觉很棒，因为你变得在意别人的眼光，别人也会在意你，会和更多人有联系。最终你会找到一位关心你胜过关心自己的人，那是多么美好又幸运的事。她边吃边静静听着。父亲的表情越讲越柔和，她知道那是他想起了自己的曾经，她也同他一起笑着，笑着笑着却渐渐哭了出来。  
看着墙面残存的冰霜，她哽咽着放慢了吃蛋糕的速度。因为她知道，吃完这个蛋糕后她又只会是一个人；越是长大越会这样，甚至变得不被允许再随意哭泣。


	4. 4.

4\.   
上个月才做的新裙装开始渐渐发紧，她十五岁了，已经不再是那个吃饭连餐桌都够不着的小孩了。艾莎十八岁，按理来说她已经成了大人；不应该再耍孩子气，莫名其妙把自己锁在房间里谁也不愿见。  
她出过城外，以前碰面过的几个小孩她几乎都要认不出来了，一个个高了很多，面孔趋近成熟。要是她姐姐再不出房间见她，她马上就要把艾莎当陌生人了。自己也没少询问过佣人们艾莎的情况，得到的回复却都是：“艾莎公主现在正忙于处理公事。”自父母过世后，身为长女的她默默接管了一切国事，没有什么要和她一起分担的意思。日出时艾莎坐在图书馆，那里的大门紧闭；日中时又神不知鬼不觉移动到国会厅，于是那里的大门紧闭了；日落后的长公主终于要收尾一天的工作，回到自己的房间，那里的大门只要她站在旁边就永远是紧闭的。  
天知道她姐姐为什么要做到这个份上。  
十三岁那年大病的夜晚，艾莎有偷偷来看过她，所以她知道艾莎不讨厌她；但现在她开始对这种刻意忽视变得越来越不耐烦，于是她又重新恢复小时候时不时去敲艾莎房门的习惯。她还潜入过图书馆，想等艾莎来，可从没凑效过；倒是在偌大的书架上翻到几本情色文学，颇有兴致地看过。不乏的内容和情节让她羞得面红耳赤，很多地方她想直接关书，可不知怎么的最后她还是看了。她不敢想象艾莎看到这些书是什么反应：姐姐经常待在图书馆，说不定就瞄过几眼。来图书馆真正的目的很快就被她抛到九霄云外，她罕见地开始认真读书——大多书歌颂爱情，赞美肉欲；爱欲和色欲是人性的一部分，没有什么是不洁的；欲望不分高低贵贱，因为这发生在每个人身上。  
她佩服有人能把性欲描述得这么高尚又平凡。在她满十六岁那年，她亲眼见到艾莎在浴池内洗澡，那副光景真让她窒息；她的反应让她自己都不禁羞愧起来。深夜里有天她睡不着，想溜出去玩，四处找发带来绑头发；房间里没找到，去浴室找时偶然撞见有人在用浴池，她一眼就瞥见了一张光洁的裸背，湿漉漉的金发耷拉在肩上，水流顺着发向滑过身体。是艾莎。在那一瞬间她几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，呼吸已经不由自主地屏住，她生怕被发现，无论之前自己再怎么敲破门想见对方。  
从白皙的颈脖到纤细的脚踝，她的姐姐，阿伦戴尔十九岁的长公主，腰迹的线条细窄又柔美，往上撑住一对坚挺的乳房，往下滑出一道优美的臀线；花环般嫩窄的双肩上一点瑕疵都没有，因过热的水温有些微微泛红；那对蝴蝶骨在她拨动头发时偏偏起舞，手臂的肌肉牵动上半身，拉伸了平坦的腹部；修长的双腿像白玉，在氤氲的雾气里轻微晃动着。  
艾莎的皮肤更白了，脸上的星点雀斑也比以前淡了不少；那双明亮的浅蓝色双眼还是清澈漂亮，诚意十足；水珠挂在她浓密的睫毛和小巧的鼻尖上；红润的嘴唇湿漉漉，像颗沾上水露的樱桃。艾莎微微颔首，随意地挽起头发，就这么毫无防备地坐在池子旁边；她的睫毛在小幅度眨动，洒下的几颗水珠顺着她的下巴滚落在胸脯上，看起来温顺又美好。  
她只感觉一阵燥热上头，浴池内升起的热雾熏得她呼吸困难；她对艾莎的印象还只停留在自己五岁的时候——那个穿着蓝色长裙的单辨女孩，喜欢悄悄捉弄佣人后捂嘴偷笑。这么多年过去没怎么见面，对方已经出落得越发越光彩照人了，成为了那个满足了一切她对性抱有美好幻想的阿芙洛狄忒；正因如此，她才会被出现在艾莎身上如此明显的变化打动；渐渐稀释在时间里的崇拜，喜悦和爱慕开始一点一点地重新活过来，带着新鲜的欲念，像火一样在她的腹部燃烧。  
有本书上写过一句话：“我爱你。我想让你知道爱里不仅有情，性也是爱的证明；尽管它时常被说得肮脏，粘稠，丑恶不堪；可这才是人最原始的样子。我在你面前毫不伪装，原形毕露，正是因为我爱你。”  
她急得只想撕破那张一派胡言的废纸。


	5. 5.

5\.   
她不可以这样，没有比这更出格的事了。  
就算书上把性与爱说得再美好，她也没法坦然接受自己。阿伦戴尔的安娜公主，小时候一直嚷嚷着要和真爱结婚的十六岁女孩，在找到白马王子之前，爱上了自己的姐姐。还能再讽刺点吗，就因为偷窥了她姐姐洗澡，所以意乱情迷？真有你的，安娜。  
最开始她还有挣扎的意思，每个夜里都有好好地自我反省：首先不要再去看那些误导人的桃色文学，她还没到那个时候；其次赶紧和男孩谈场恋爱，只要是男孩随便谁都可以；最后是不要再去敲艾莎的门了，不要再想着去见她，任何场合都不可以。她知道第二个点子很烂，可现在她只能想到这个办法。她开始向见过的男孩示好，将一切做得很明显，明显过头了，以至于所有男孩真的都以为她爱上了他们。她选了一个与自己性格最相像的男孩热恋，每天都腻在一起，回城堡时却还是一副愁眉苦脸，也不知道她到底在纠结什么。  
满足感。她从这场恋爱里永远得不到的东西。她可以陪他聊天，玩耍，牵手甚至亲吻，这些本该让她感到喜悦的举动生涩又干瘪，少的是她的真心。十七岁那年，她实在不能再和他假装下去了，于是留下簪在头发上的麦穗头饰，再也没找过他。回去的那天晚上，她突然觉得轻松了不少，在路上发泄似地大喊，引起了很多不满；她还刻意去跳那些明晃晃的水洼，弄得自己满身狼藉，到家后把佣人们都吓了一跳。  
突然一下她就想开了。那天晚上她告诉自己：她处在这个躁动的年纪，情窦初开，还没学会控制自己的欲望，所以爱上自己的姐姐不是她的错。越是压抑着这份情绪，她就越想艾莎。她变得开始早起，为的就是在艾莎清晨去图书馆时看对方一眼；之后她又重新到图书馆看书了，就只是悄悄瑟缩在某个逼仄的角落，真的能够等来她的姐姐——虽然这么碰巧的次数寥寥无几。原来之前那几次失败是她太过不耐烦。  
她看过艾莎阅读的样子。无论过了多久对方的背都是直挺的，就连翻书都能做到安静又稳妥。盘得工工整整的金发被透进来的阳光照得发白，架在鼻梁上的金丝眼镜镜框在反光；蒲扇一样的睫毛不紧不慢地一张一合，那双蓝色的眼睛是那么有神，那么专注。她是完美的。她在心里暗自惊叫道，一瞬间她觉得一发不可收地爱上自己的姐姐理所应当，因为对方就是有这种无形的吸引力，没人能拒绝；后来她看了更多书，还见证过许多场恋爱，那些幸福相拥的男女让她越发越觉得爱仅仅是爱，和她的身份、性别无关。毕竟她从小就最喜欢她了，那时她还什么都不懂；只是现在她十七岁了，又明白了一种示爱的方式而已。在阿伦戴尔，姐姐是即将继位的年轻准女王；在城堡，姐姐是掌管一切的主人；在自己房间里，姐姐就是姐姐；而在她心里，她永远都是她的艾莎——她的金发女孩，美丽得耀眼，像清晨叫醒她的第一束光。  
无论是伦理还是道德，她不想再管了。这种方式很幼稚，的确是这样；可她还没有成熟到能够为名声和大义，这些虚到她现在都还没搞清重要在那里的东西，牺牲掉自己炽热的爱。她想她，要她，爱她；她会亲吻她，环住她的背，着魔地爱抚她；她可以被惩罚，被唾弃，被臭骂；但她不在乎，她只想告诉对方自己到底有多爱她。


	6. 6.

6\.   
很多事早在成人之前她就明白了。阁内的大臣和尽职的管家告诉她，她需要尽早成熟起来，为的是不辜负家族长久以来累积的心血。  
二十一岁的那年夏天，安娜十八岁了，已经接管执政三年的她迎来了自己的加冕。那天阿伦戴尔将正式被送给她，这份沉重的礼物压得她有些喘不过气来。她只能一次次告诉自己：你要成为女王了，已经不再是那个一遇到什么事就仓皇躲到房间里的小公主，必须开始习惯暴露在人们的视线中；不能怯场，不能失态；学会隐忍，学会控制，这才是你应该做的。她曾设想过多个秘密暴露在加冕礼的后果，最让她害怕的是魔法失控和毁掉整个隆重的加冕；一旦牵扯上家族名誉和荣耀，她就必须是美丽，强大，毫无瑕疵的。  
她也憧憬过后花园草坪上的花香，在每个温暖的午后，什么事也不用想就一直这么追蝴蝶。可有些人生下来就背负了很多使命，没办法改变，推卸责任也不是正确的做法。很多时候她都在心里默念：要是她是个正常的孩子就好了。可以在屋外自然长大，可以随意做自己想做的事；最重要的一点，可以去拥抱，也可以被拥抱。这些话只能说给神和玩偶，因为父母听后一定会难过的，而她不想这样，也不是意在指责他们为什么要把她生得异于常人。  
她有些困难地做了个深呼吸，希望这样能让那颗在胸腔里几欲蹦出的心收敛点。她开始有点情绪化了，她知道，所以得转移下注意力，于是她下令打开城门。那是这么多年来她第一次主动打开门，在平复好呼吸后走到站台上亮相时，她看到所有人都在这个盛热的夏天为她西装革履，厚重的礼服上挂着许多闪耀的宝石；男人们向她脱帽致敬，女人和小孩为她欢呼喝彩。她瞥见安娜早就涨红了脸跑出城堡之外，兴奋得像只正在飞舞的花蝴蝶，几乎同路上遇到的每个人问好。那副激动的样子让她又想起以前安娜在后花园追蝴蝶时的场景：大笑着奔跑着，舞动着双臂挥洒掉用不完的热情——从小到大一直都是这样，你还真是一点没变，安娜。她笑了，心里稍微轻松了些，暂时忘掉她一直在顾虑的事。  
当日的晚宴是她人生中最快乐的时刻。皇冠在她头上闪闪发亮，她已经是女王了；虽然在加冕时差点要穿帮，可她没被发现；看起来可能有点紧张，但她还是做到了。她也看到安娜了，就站在自己身旁不足一米处，微微低着头不敢去看她，有些局促不安地拨弄着手指。安娜长高了不少，已经不用她再低头就能看到对方的红发；室内人群涌动，稍带闷热的空气让安娜的脸有些发红。她望着安娜紧张又尴尬的表情，忍不住先打了招呼，对方看起来有些意料之外，瞪大眼睛一言不发地站在原地发窘。  
看得出安娜有很多话想对她说，她也一样。室内飘着一阵巧克力的香气，是她俩都钟爱的味道。她知道安娜总在小心翼翼地偷瞄自己，眼神里有不知所措，激动，羞愧和掩饰不住的快乐；她只想把她拥入怀中，告诉对方这么多年来她一直在等这个拥抱；后来她摸着自己的手套，思绪从以前一直飘到现在，最终还是决定做一个冷漠的姐姐。


	7. 7.

7\.   
她从没这么紧张过。站在艾莎旁边，她甚至能清楚地看到对方虹膜上的瞳痕。平日里那个欲求不得，高高在上的姐姐，此刻近在咫尺。这是她期待了十三年的事，她理应感到快乐，可羞耻和愧疚却不断在啃噬她的神经：她想象过她姐姐放荡的样子，就在她做的每一场春梦里；她十九岁、二十岁的姐姐都被她压在身下，软糯又潮湿的喘息激得她头昏脑涨，一遍又一遍地舔舐着对方出了一层薄汗的皮肤……  
但二十一岁的艾莎头戴皇冠，华丽的礼服包住她柔软的身段，她知道姐姐又成长了许多；艾莎的五官比以前更柔美了，是一朵刚张开所有花瓣的玫瑰。所有人都要忍不住占有，把枝节剪断后贪婪地将鼻尖凑去闻那异香。她脑海里艾莎的样子和现在的有许多出入，其中最明显的不同是艾莎的表情——威严又端庄，不是那个面颊潮红眼角带泪的女孩，，这一点足以让她从梦里清醒过来了。  
她花了冗长一段时间告诉自己，直面任何形式的爱比什么都重要；现在她又动摇了，哪有事情说起来简单做起来也简单。清醒点，安娜。你已经成年了，不能再莽撞下去，你得开始为自己的行为负责了。她舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，僵硬地面对艾莎，支支吾吾地扯了几句毫无逻辑的话。自己听不明白，想必艾莎也一样，可对方却轻轻笑了。她看出艾莎眼中泛起的星火了，这无疑让她很开心；她开始讲起小时候很多事，那时候她们是多么快乐，像两只在一起玩耍的花蝴蝶，就这么飞啊飞，精力充沛到不知疲倦。艾莎在那天也少见地变得健谈起来，说她以前在母亲为她们讲故事时啃过故事书的一角；爬树时还不小心摔到泥里；而她总是先反驳道没有，随后又觉得确有其事。  
空气中的巧克力味愈发甜蜜，她被室内的潮热涨红了脸，说道：“真希望我们可以一直这样下去。”  
她本以为艾莎会附和她的，没想到对方听到这句话后突然一愣，笑容僵在脸上一小会儿后小声回了句：“可我们不能。”  
艾莎的表情突然变得很忧郁，也不知道自己到底是哪里碰到了对方的雷区了。她渐渐望着艾莎从高兴到严肃，随后开始悲伤，最后再恢复成端庄，完全解读不出对方在想什么；最后对方淡淡地撇下一句我累了，随后转身将欲离开，跟冰块一样。她的喜悦那一刻开始破碎，像水晶一样在瓦解，变成碎片掉落在地上。这么多年过去了，她还是不愿意见她；明明就觉得很快乐，明明也希望待在一起，为什么她非要这样不可？  
她对她封闭了十三年，十三年的每一天她都在想她；今天她们终于能够像最初那样见面，聊天，快乐地笑；而现在对方又要离开，关上大门将她隔离，下次会面她该等到什么时候？又一个十三年？三十年？永远？这种恐惧让她无法再镇定下去，她抓住艾莎的手，又重新像五岁那年她们刚分开那会儿一样：央求着艾莎不要走，留下来陪她。她看到对方慌张想要夺回她手中被扯下来的手套，固执地喊道不能再这么下去了，她无法再忍受一个人站在冷清的城堡里什么都做不了了；艾莎听后停了下来，眉头皱得更紧，眼睛里已经开始泛起泪光——很尽力地在控制自己的情绪，压抑着发颤的声线说：“那就离开。”  
她愣住了，就这么呆站着望着对方再次转身离开。那时候她不再觉得难过和可怕，想到十三年内的孑然一身，对方毫无理由的拒绝和冷落，莫名其妙的喜怒无常，她开始变得愤怒起来；不是因为艾莎拒绝为她开门，不是因为对方的无理取闹，也不是因为今天她叫她离开；她这么生气是因为她爱她，为她耗尽了人生大半耐心，而对方却习而不察。她气愤地大喊道：“我到底那里惹到你了？你凭什么继续躲在房间里什么都视而不见！你根本不知道我到底为你承受了多少！”  
对方像是崩溃了一样对她喊道够了，骤然出现的冰刺在对方身旁围成了一圈。她看到她姐姐的眼神了，像只受惊的幼兽，让她想起以前父亲带她们打猎时听到枪声的麋鹿。


	8. 8.

8\.   
戴不戴手套现在都一样了，以前再怎么厌恶都脱离不了的东西，今天她终于亲手把它脱了下来。花空心思隐瞒了十三年的秘密，现在起什么都不是。路上的风雪在咆哮，强行将她的记忆扯到了从前。  
母亲生下她那天是冬至。屋外寒风呼啸，室内的哭声微弱又稚嫩，父亲在看到她时不知是有多惊喜。父母紧紧地抱着她，她在襁褓里立马停止了哭泣。她希望回到那时候，心安理得地接受他们的拥抱，温暖又安全，而她在他们怀里昏昏欲睡；可她现在不怕冷了，却没办法控制住自己下意识双手抱肩。当她仓皇逃出城堡，听到有人大喊怪物，所有人看她时那恐惧的眼神让她很委屈。她也没想着反驳，只是一遍又一遍地对每个人说对不起；今夜她不是公主，不是女王，是最让人恐惧的魔物。  
不是这样的，我没想过要这么做。对不起。  
她看着沿路的白雪，有些控制不住地小声啜泣，视野被留在眼眶的泪水转得模糊不清；四周白茫茫一片，抬头看到的夜幕毫无星空闪耀，就是一块乌黑的幕帘；没有月亮，没有月亮……她能去哪里？回想到晚宴最后安娜的话，她的眼泪夺眶而出，身体不受控制地跪倒在雪地里。她可以被全世界误解，可唯独希望安娜能一直站在自己身边；她是个不合格的姐姐，总是很自私地想着让安娜无条件通融自己：她只剩下她了，无法再承担失去。  
十八岁那年安娜独自参加了父母的葬礼，那天是安娜长大后唯一一次像小时候一样背靠着她的房门坐在地上哭泣——哭声也不再响亮，已经学会默默伤心。安娜哽咽地说道：“我们只有彼此了。”“我一直都在这里。”“能为我开门吗？”她同以前一样，静静地缩在门后无声地流泪，听安娜说的每句话，不作一句答；最后安娜说：“艾莎，无论发生了什么，我都支持你；你是我姐姐，我永远站在你这边。”  
她知道一声不吭是一种多么冷漠的拒绝。可她没有办法，只能借着窗口远远的看她。安娜从什么时候起开始在每个天气好的下午追蝴蝶的？好像就从偶然发现她偷偷从窗户望她那会儿。那个红发女孩从没抓到过一次蝴蝶，却还是不断不断地走出屋外，双手向空中伸去，那么努力又那么倔；汗水和温度洒满她渺小的世界：从楼梯到草坪，夏天到冬天，五岁到十岁；她为她跑上楼梯，敲她的门要见她，一遍又一遍，千千万万遍——她早就知道安娜不是真在追蝴蝶了，她的妹妹这么卖力地扑向空中只为了让自己能将目光放在她身上久一点。  
她真的为她付出了很多。她为她乐观，为她等待，为她承担；这一切都不是她的义务，更何况安娜才是年幼、弱小和受伤的那一方。她怎么能辜负对方的一片好意，就这么消沉到深夜的尽头，永远躺在无光的天空下。想到这里，她强迫自己做了个深呼吸，渐渐停止了呼吸平复好情绪。她应该有个姐姐的样子，而不是像现在这样失态地大哭；她也该成长，学会变得坦然，直面自己最原本的样子并去接受——爱自己是终身浪漫的开始。*  
雪还在下，身旁堆积起来的微型雪山越来越高，可她一点都不觉得冷。她也不知道自己哭了多久，从脸颊上滑落的泪水滚烫又炽热，掉入厚厚的积雪里，灼出一个个小洞；她告诉自己这种幼稚的无理取闹从此以后都结束了，随后站起来抹掉了眼泪。身上的披风被夜风吹得鼓鼓作响，她索性解开脖子上的纽扣让它飘走。秘密不再是秘密，她也没必要再隐瞒下去。已经没有什么好顾虑的了，她二十一岁，为别人活了十三年，是时候为自己活了。  
安娜五岁那年，向她索要过一个冰做的城堡。她回忆起那时候对方努力在她做的雪地里滚雪的样子，不禁轻笑了起来，在积雪上踏出一段冰阶梯时伸开双臂，轻快地奔跑着。  
“我们的城堡要双层，最底层是会客厅，那里要有一个冰雕喷泉；两边沿上去的阶梯要很长很长，这样才能从城堡上看到整个阿伦戴尔；最重要的是第二层一定要有水晶吊灯，我一直希望我们房间能有个。”五岁的安娜眨眨眼继续说道：“艾莎，你能做给我吗？”  
她在高处的雪地上用力一踩，从脚底升起的巨型冰块发出幽幽的蓝光，在整个粘稠黑暗的夜幕里成了唯一的亮点。

*奥斯卡·王尔德（Oscar Wilde）: “To love oneself is the beginning of a lifelong romance.”


	9. 9.

9\.   
想看月亮。  
好想亲眼看到月亮。  
她费劲地顶着大风四处乱走。天空是纯黑的，雪又把一切染成了白色；高耸的雪山像是利刃一样直刺天际，看起来突兀又危险。没有出口，看不到尽头；乌鸦被冻死了，漆黑的树枝恐怖地扭曲着，迷路的孩子哭着要回家。  
艾莎从晚宴逃跑的那会儿，她也说不清是难过还是高兴。很多情绪突然涌上来，差点要把她淹死。困扰了她这么久的问题今天终于得到了回答，尽管得知真相的方式实在有些过激。那些遍布满城的冰雪，都是对方慌张之下无意造成的。很危险，这就是姐姐一定要把自己锁在房间里的原因。她压根没想到事情会朝这方面发展，随后开始自责当时确实是自己情绪失控了——她无法像艾莎那样咬着牙默默隐忍一切，把秘密藏得够久够深，这不是她的性格。本来她也不喜欢偷偷藏任何东西在心里，想到这里，她又对艾莎有些生气：她可以直接告诉她关于魔法的事的。或许她刚听时会惊讶好一阵子，但那又不会怎样。没必要一个人一声不吭地守着这个秘密，她不怕，因为她是她姐姐；后来她又想了很多，特别是看到艾莎逃出城堡时的不知所措和委屈，最后她只觉得心痛和内疚。  
她就直接对艾莎吼道对方根本不明白自己为她承受多少，可她才是那个什么都不理解的人。以前那些对艾莎刻意漠视的丁点恨意、疑惑和愤懑像钉子一样扎得她疼痛不堪。她做了个深呼吸，随后将靴子奋力从雪里拔了出来，站直身子后在远处看到了一抹蓝光。似钻石又似冰雪，蓝色的欧若拉，她从没见过的那种。冰冷的颜色在黑夜里闪烁，像极了以前在草坪上追过的蓝色花蝴蝶，扑朔着翅膀，漂亮的冰蓝色若隐若现。她痴痴地站在原地望了好一会儿，以为自己见到了世上最美丽的极光；后来才惊觉那是一座城堡，安静地坐落在陡峭的山壁，成为了今夜的北极星。  
她的身体早在大脑反应过来之前就开始跑动了。深厚的积雪限制行动，可她还是像个莽夫一样强硬地蹬动着自己的双腿，在这么寒冷的夜晚里大汗淋漓。沿路的白雪在闪光，越是靠近城堡，雪凝成的冰块越是耀眼；像一颗颗嵌在地里的水晶，晶莹剔透的截面照亮了整个夜幕。姐姐，姐姐。她的再想不到别的东西了，思绪因为微微缺氧变得异常迟钝；当她终于站在城堡之下，她早就累得动弹不得；第一抹晨光刺得她头晕眼花，面前紧闭的大门却再次让她清醒过来：艾莎就在门后，你知道，你一直都知道；可你敲门，她知道你在门外，但你不知道她会不会为你开门。  
门能让她想起很多东西。那扇她持之以恒敲了不知多少年的白色大门像一座不可逾越的大山；每敲一下，冷清的回声就响一下；让她变得沮丧不堪，渐渐感到绝望。她深吸了口气，随后缓缓吐出来。可这次不会了，不会再这样了安娜。她告诉自己。艾莎会为你开门的，你要做的只是敲下去——敲下去，随后门就会被打开。  
缩在手套里的指节被她自己攥得发白，她最终还是敲了下去。门缓缓地被打开，室内是一个漂亮的会客厅。那里有喷泉，房间两侧的长梯向高处延伸。是她小时憧憬过的厅堂，全部由干净的冰面组成，纯净又光滑。她的姐姐站在台阶的高处，正好是阳光能照到的地方。


	10. 10.

10\.   
请不要离开我，就算在远方注视我也好，但请不要离开我。  
她站在长梯脚，抬头望向对方，对方也望着她。没有拥抱，没有话语，一阵冗长的对视，上演一场感人的重逢。她打量着艾莎许久，对方已经不再是晚宴上那个庄重的新任女王了。艾莎散下了盘住的金发，换上了一套亮丽的裙子，看起来像是水边的那伊阿得斯。她有很多话堵在嘴里没法一下说完：对不起；我想和你永远在一起；我爱你。脑内盘旋着无数个想法，最后到嘴边却说：“艾莎，你样子变了……往好方向变了。”  
对方莞尔一笑，像支漂亮的花朵，有些腼腆地在风中摇曳着。她的泪水差点就要流了出来，包裹着一直以来的众多情感，在眼眶里打转。她迫不及待地跑上楼梯，对方看起来有些顾虑，起先还在往第二层楼梯上赶，告诫她不要再往前靠；可她不愿意听，一遍又一遍地说道她不害怕。最后她直接扑了上去，哭着对对方喊到不要再拒绝她了，艾莎才迎合了她张开的双臂：小心翼翼地，轻轻柔柔地。她感觉自己的肌肉在收缩，那是她过度用力的证明；可她不在乎，一个劲地扒住对方，开始像个三岁小孩一样嚎啕大哭。  
委屈，愤怒，愧疚和喜悦如潮水一般一起向她涌来，无法抑制，不可阻挡。她失控地哭叫到艾莎不能再丢下她了，不要再不肯见她和故意无视她；对方抿着嘴唇替她抹掉眼泪，指尖都在颤抖，随后亲吻着她的额头在她耳边不断呢喃道对不起。她原本也想以一副更加成熟的姿态领着艾莎回家，可她仅仅才十八岁，刚刚成年而已；仍然处在一个能被形容成幼稚无知的年龄。在姐姐怀里这样肆意撒娇和哭泣她还是第一次，而这次她终于把从前积蓄了很久的情绪哭出来了。一瞬间她觉得十三年就是一眨眼的事。她是敲过好几年的房门，等了一辈子的回复，可这些都不重要了——此刻她就在她身旁，被她紧紧抱在怀里。  
她希望时间能停在这一刻。就像以前她希望时间能一直停在艾莎和她在一起时一样，能拥有无数个微型冰雪游乐园，在每个欢笑中彼此相拥。她曾经设想过的无数场重逢中，每一场都有她们的拥抱，唯一无法想象到的是艾莎的表情——会惊恐地瞪大眼睛，还是微笑着喜极而泣？想到这里，她的眼泪落满双颊，顺着下巴浸湿了衣领；一个温暖又亲昵的拥抱，早在她们刚分开时她就想这么做了。  
她哽咽地说：“终于抓到你了。”  
艾莎说：“一直以来我都在等这一刻。”  
远航的船回到起点，纸上的墨迹一点一点缩入墨囊；花朵在渐渐开放，冰雪在缓缓消融，她们又回到当时的那个夏天。那么多个四季轮番经过，费了多少劲才回到原点，终于见到你。  
十八岁时她总算抓住了那只她一直在追逐的花蝴蝶。那是在一个飘过雪的六月，空中逐渐消散的冰晶折射出七彩的光，草坪上的融雪熠熠生辉。树荫郁葱葱，阳光正灿烂，仿佛昨夜的大雪从没发生过一样。

正文完。


End file.
